


Departures and Arrivals

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, DH Spoilers, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving can be bittersweet, but so can arriving. DH-compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departures and Arrivals

**Title**: Departures and Arrivals  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Severus Snape, Lily Potter, James Potter  
**Rating**: G  
**Warnings**: DH Spoilers, character deaths.  
**Words** 970  
**Date**: January 01, 2008  
**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine - it's all JKR's and her minions.

"Severus."

That voice: Lily. Did that mean he was dead? Severus hadn't wanted to die when Nagini'd sunk his fangs into him, but if Lily were calling out to him, then he would welcome death with open arms. Opening his eyes, he stood and looked into the green eyes of his former friend, and tried to smile, but failed. She was as she had been eighteen years earlier: young and beautiful, her hair as long and shiny as ever. Severus, on the other hand, knew he looked vastly different: older, more wrinkled, and uglier. He had never been handsome, but the last time Lily had seen him, he had at least had his youthful looks. What must Lily think of him? "Lily," he finally managed, his voice not much more than a whisper.

"James said you were on your way to us, Severus. He won't let me see what is happening now, but he told me Harry was with you when your life on earth ended. Is this true?"

"It is." Severus looked around at his surroundings and wondered where exactly he was. A loch was nearby, surrounded with trees and overgrown vegetation, and small flowers dotted the landscape. There were huge cumulus clouds overhead, and the far off sound of animals in the distance.

"You look about as shocked as Remus did when he arrived a few minutes ago, Severus."

"Lupin died?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else?" Severus could tell by the look on Lily's face that someone else had died, and he didn't want to know, not really – too many people had already died.

"Fred Weasley."

Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Lupin had known death was a possibility, just as Severus had, but the Weasley boy: he should still be alive. Severus shook his head as he looked off into the distance, silently praying that Harry wouldn't be joining him, Lupin, and Fred tonight. The boy had caused Severus many sleepless nights, and he hadn't always used good judgment, but he was Lily's son, and he was so very young; he deserved to live.

"Don't worry about Harry, Lily; he'll be fine." Why Severus said this, he had no idea, because, really, he knew the boy didn't have much of a chance of surviving, but Severus would slit his throat and die again before voicing these thoughts to Lily. He had hurt Lily so very much all those years ago, and he owed her. Giving her false hope might be wrong, but it was the best gift he could give her.

"My son is not even eighteen years old, Severus. James and me, we watch him every day and are so very proud of him and what he has accomplished. He has been asked to do so much more than anyone his age should be asked to do, but he had done it all, and has come out of each situation okay. I know that my son can take care of himself, but this evening James made me leave, and when I asked why, he wouldn't say anything. I know something bad is going to happen to Harry, I just know it. Please tell me if you know, Severus."

If he knew? Severus knew everything: he knew that Harry had to sacrifice his own life in order for Voldemort to die. He knew that within the hour the almost eighteen-year-old boy was going to be joining them. He knew that James Potter was about to witness his son's death. He knew all of this and wanted to comfort Lily and hold her and let her cry in his arms, but he could do none of those things.

He couldn't speak, but he tried. All he managed was a frown and a shake of his head. How could he tell his former best friend that her son was about to die? She had tears running down her face. If Severus hadn't already been broken, seeing his Lily looking so sad would have done it.

"Severus? What is going to happen? Please tell me. If you ever loved me, please, tell me."

His body now shaking, Severus opened his mouth, but before he could get any words out, a figure came running towards him and Lily.

"Lily, come quick, it's Harry. He needs us. We don't have long."

Severus stared at James and thought he might actually cry out when Jams mouthed to him that he and Lily were going to bring their son home. As he watched James and Lily walking hand in hand away from him, Severus finally admitted to himself that the best man had won his Lily's heart.

~*~

When he heard boisterous laughter becoming louder, Severus stood and looked to see what the source of the noise was. He could see nothing for a few seconds, but then four figures appeared, each of them smiling: there were four people: James, Lily, Black, and Lupin.

There was no Harry.

"He's alive, Severus. My Harry's alive, and Voldemort is dead," Lily said as she ran up to him, a huge grin on her face. "It's over, Severus. My son is safe now."

Again, no words were forthcoming, but none were needed. Severus nodded, turned around, and left to find where he belonged. He was no longer needed here: Lily was happy, and Harry was alive. Knowing these two things were all Severus cared about. Now he could let the past rest, and meet his future, wherever that led him.

As Severus was walking away, he heard a loud voice from off in the distance becoming clearer with each passing second, and he couldn't suppress a slight grin, even as a renewed feeling of sadness overtook him at this latest departure and arrival: Whatever this place was, it wasn't safe if Nymphadora Lupin had arrived.


End file.
